Electronic networks are increasingly becoming more complex. Typically these networks include a plurality of processing devices, communications systems, software, routing elements, and security intrusion protection, etc. Managing and controlling components of these complex networks has become challenging due to the large number of elements included in the networks. In addition, administration of an electronic network involves understanding policies for use and protection of the network elements and the characteristics of the network that are unique to each customer.
Administrators of electronic networks continue to be concerned with reliability and security of these complex networks, among other concerns. Because of the large number of elements of the network, it may not be readily apparent to the administrators, which components or portions of the network are vulnerable to failure or unauthorized intrusion. As a result, the administrators may be unable to determine what, if any impact system or policy changes will have on the network. Without this knowledge, administrators may unintentionally implement policies that negatively impact the reliability and/or security of the network.
Thus, heretofore-unaddressed needs exist for a solution that addresses the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.